riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
XII Boar
XII Boar (Also known as Twelve Boar) are a metal/hard rock power trio from Aldershot, Hampshire, England. Formed in late February 2010 by three friends, XII Boar wanted to play some blistering, sludge-tinged rock n' roll influenced by bands like Crowbar, Down, Black Sabbath, Clutch, Motorhead and High on Fire. They wanted to combine crushing riffs, with killer guitar solos and groove laden melodies. Notably the band has three albums to date, all of which released independently on their own. The band has also played largely in the United Kingdom but has appeared at several shows throughout Europe, performing alongside a wide variety of touring acts. History XII Boar would begin in 2010 and upon releasing their debut EP XII circa January 2011, began establishing themselves as a regular in the English heavy scene, performing regular shows in 2011 alongside the likes of Grifter, El Schlong, Dopefight, Whoremoan and Diesel King among others.Last.fm A second EP would follow the next year in Split Tongue, Cloven Hoof, released independently on 28 January 2012. Following a handful of weekender mini-tours the band would tour with El Páramo, Tricorn and make an appearance at the inaugural DesertFest London. Following an appearance at Bloodstock in 2013 the band would work on new material. XII Boar's next release would come in form of a 7" single entitled Truck Stop Baby. The band also began performing shows outside of England and shared the stage with the likes of Grifter, Corrosion of Conformity and Crowbar.Last.fm Following the release of a cover of Damage Case by Motörhead on 11 October, XII Boar would begin work on a debut studio album. Recording would take place at Parlour Studios with producer Neil Haynes, XII Boar would release their debut album Pitworthy on 9 March 2015 and a music video for "Rock City" a few days prior. Pitworthy would attain critical praise from the likes of The Sludgelord,The Sludgelord Metal TempleMetal Temple and Wonderbox MetalWonderbox Metal among others. The band would compose a double weekender tour with Ten Foot Wizard among other shows in support of the album. However the band was itching to record more and working with Chris Fielding at Skyhammer Studio, would compose a second studio album by the end of the year. A concept album of sorts with artwork by James Hayball, Beyond The Valley of The Triclops saw it's release on 12 August 2016, surrounding appearances at Bloodstock and Red Sun Festival. Reception for the band's sophomore album would be mixed as some outlets would praise the album such as Outlaws of The SunOutlaws of The Sun and Echoes and Dust,Echoes and Dust some critics such as New Noise MagazineNew Noise Magazine and Metal TempleMetal Temple would not be as fond of the record. Nonetheless the band would continue performing active shows in the UK scene and in other countries, eventually re-naming themselves as Twelve Boar the next year. Working again with Chris Fielding (Conan), Twelve Boar would record their third studio album. Ultimately No Forgiveness would see it's release on 8 September 2017 and attain positive reviews from New Noise Magazine,New Noise Magazine Worship MetalWorship Metal and Echoes and DustEchoes and Dust among others. Following a string of French shows with Karma to Burn and an appearance at Trafostation 61 Festival in Germany, Twelve Boar's last show of 2017 would take place at Into The Void Festival in The Netherlands.Last.fmSince then the band has largely gone on a hiatus, their last social media post dating to 23 June 2018.XII Boar Facebook Discography Studio Albums *'Pitworthy' (2015) *'Beyond The Valley of The Triclops' (2016) *'No Forgiveness' (2017) Other Releases *'XII' (EP) (2011) *'Split Tongue, Cloven Hoof' (EP) (2012) *'Truck Stop Baby' (Single) (2014) *'Damage Case' (Single) (2014) Members *'Tommy Hardrocks' - Guitar, Lead Vocals *'Adam "Bad-Dog" Williams' - Bass, Backing Vocals *'David Wilbraham' - Drums List of Known Tours *'2012 Tour' (With Tricorn, El Paramo) (2012)Last.fm *'The Double Weekender' (With Ten Foot Wizard) (2015)XII Boar Facebook *'July 2017 Mini-Tour' (With Karma To Burn, Mothership, Egypt) (2017) External Links *XII Boar Bandcamp *XII Boar Facebook *XII Boar Instagram *XII Boar Twitter *XII Boar YouTube References Category:Band Category:Aldershot Category:Hampshire Category:England Category:Heavy Metal Category:Hard Rock Category:Sludge Metal Category:Southern Metal